moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Władcy Umysłów Wprowadzenie
Władcy Umysłów - uniwersum, w którym ludzkość odkrywa potencjał jaki najprawdopodobniej od zawsze drzemał w jej przedstawicielach, lecz o którym gatunek nie miał pojęcia. Całe zdarzenie polegało na odkryciu, że ludzki umysł w istocie jest zdolny do użytkowania i panowania nad zdolnościami psychokinetycznymi, oraz tymi powiązanymi z anomalną kognicją, zwłaszcza z telepatią. Odkrycie to miało zrewolucjonizować świat, pchnąć ludzkość w stronę nowej, wspaniałej ery rozwoju i wolności jednak jak to zwykle bywa w takich przypadkach, tam gdzie pojawia się możliwość rozwoju, pojawia się też zysk. Szlachetne idee mogą brzmieć wspaniale, jednak są one niczym zamki z piasku, zmywane przez oceany banknotów, które wraz z ideami zwykle grzebią w swych odmętach także to, co owe idee zainspirowało. Tym razem jednak ludzie mieli pożałować swej chciwości i sprowadzić na samych siebie potworny los. Historia Trudno określić kiedy człowiek po raz pierwszy użył zdolności drzemiących w swoim umyśle. Moce jakie obecnie posiadają w swym arsenale psychokinetycy sprawiają iż wiele osób wierzy, że przypadki użytkowania owych zdolności zdarzały się na przełomie wielu mileniów, na długo przed oficjalnym i potwierdzonym naukowo istnieniem czegoś takiego jak psychokineza. Wiele zagadek ludzkości sprzed lat jak chociażby mityczne stworzenia świata starożytnego jak hydry, meduzy czy minotaury; potwory o jakich wspominają wierzenia różnych floklorów jak południce, wąpierze czy strzygi; stworzenia nadnaturalne o jakich mówią kroniki historyczne od czasów średniowiecza aż do dnia dzisiejszego, a nawet całe systemy wierzeń i religii jakie były lub są wyznawane przez ludzkość, wszystko to próbuje powiązać się z psychokinezą i jej użytkownikami. Ile prawdy znajduje się jednak w tych wszystkich przesłankach, a ile jest jedynie potężnie rozbudowaną, ale także sprytnie przemyślaną propagandą pozostaje zagadką do rozwiązania. Pierwszy psychokinetyk Rok 1971, na pustyni Mojave w Stanach Zjednoczonych rejestruje się dość specyficzną anomalie, później zwaną Pierwszą Perturbacją Psychokinetyczną. Radary wykrywają to jako nagłe pojawienie się nieregularnego, za to bardzo szybko przybierającego na swej średnicy obiektu, który znika równie nagle jak się pojawił. Tereny te w tamtym okresie były jeszcze bardziej wyludnione niż w XXI wieku, więc pomimo słabych czujników satelita znajdujący się w tamtym czasie nad owym regionem zdołał wykryć dość dziwne zakłócenie w strefie pojawienie się zjawiska. Odtworzona z użyciem zwykłego radia, dała się poznać jako niezwykle klarowny krzyk wielu osób jednocześnie, klarowny do tego stopnia, że dało się nawet wyłapać pojedyncze słowa bądź strzępki słów w całej kakofonii jaka uderzyła naukowców przy pierwszym odczytaniu sygnału.. Na miejsce natychmiast wysłano odpowiednie służby, aby sprawdzić co wywołało to dziwne zjawisko. Dopiero wiele lat później miało się okazać, że było to najprawdopodobniej pierwsze użycie Wiru, niezwykle potężnej i równie niszczycielskiej mocy psychokinetycznej, zdolnej anihilować całe armie. Wir uwolniony przez pierwszego psychokinetyka, miał też być jednym z największych w historii. Wysłani na miejsce zdarzenia, agenci rządowi odnaleźli kilka rozrzuconych po okolicy samochodów, z których spora część została doszczętnie zniszczona w dość specyficzny sposób. Ich karoseria była pognieciona niczym harmonijka, przy czym kolejne sfałdowania zwężały się wraz z odległością od miejsca jakim było epicentrum eksplozji i rozszerzały w kierunku przeciwnym. Stalowe i plastikowe elementy pojazdów nie wytrzymały rzecz jasna takiego traktowania, podobnie zresztą jak szyby, nie wspominając już o fakcie, że część maszyn została po prostu odrzucona kilkadziesiąt metrów od miejsca pojawienia się anomalii. Znajdowano także ludzkie ciała, sporo ludzkich ciał które wydawały się być nie dotknięte efektem działania fali uderzeniowej, o ile nie znajdowały się w pojazdach. Wszyscy wyglądali na przerażonych, leżeli powykrzywiani w nienaturalnych pozach, wszyscy mieli jednak dwie wspólne cechy, z ich uszu lała się krew, a oczy nawet kiedy otwarte, były schowane pod powiekami. Badania przeprowadzane na tych ludziach wykazały potem potężną degenerację tkanki mózgowej, w przypadkach położonych najbliżej centrum anomalii nawet jej zwęglenie. Sekcje zwłok wykazały także niewydolność wielonarządową u wszystkich ofiar, płuca były zapadnięte, żołądki owrzodzone do tego stopnia, że wystarczyło je dotknąć aby popękały, wątroby dosłownie obumarły, a wszystkiemu winna miała być do dnia dzisiejszego niezidentyfikowana ludzka kobieta w wieku około dwudziestu lat, jaka była jedyną ocalałą z całego wydarzenia. Naturalnie, przerażona i zdezorientowana kobieta została natychmiast zabrana na przesłuchanie do jednej z tajnych placówek rządkowych, okazało się jednak, że cierpi ona na jakąś formę amnezji, nie pamiętała nocy kiedy doszło do tajemniczego zdarzenia, nie pamiętała też jak się nazywała, kim była, badano ją z użyciem wariografu, który potwierdził, że kobieta nie kłamie w czasie zeznań. Władze były w kropce, miały scenę w której dziesiątki osób zginęły w jednej sekundzie, a jedynym świadkiem mogącym wyjaśnić co się stało, była kobieta, która nie pamiętała jak się nazywa. Naturalnie natychmiast zaczęto ją badać pod kątem obrażeń jakie mogła potencjalnie odnieść, badania wykazały bardzo specyficzną zmianę w korze mózgowej kobiety, spotykaną już wcześniej u innych ludzi, lecz ta była znacznie lepiej widoczna i bardziej rozwinięta. Początkowo myślano, że właśnie ta zmiana doprowadziła do jakiejś formy degradacji tkanki mózgowej, rzeczywistość szybko zweryfikowała te podejrzenia. Jej umysł był praktycznie „wyzerowany”, jej mięśnie wiedziały jak się zachować, jednak nie wiedziała ona wielu rzeczy, między innymi jak porozumiewać się we własnym języku. O tym, że kobieta nie odpowiada z powodu przerażenia, a braku wiedzy, naukowcy zorientowali się dopiero, kiedy kobieta zaczęła pochłaniać wiedzę z książek, jakich dostarczano jej w czasie pobytu w zakładzie zamkniętym. Nie interesowały jej jednak powieści fantasy, czy książki przygodowe za jakimi ludzie zwykle wyglądają w trakcie bycia zamkniętymi w jakiejś formie więzienia, szukają odskoczni, w tym przypadku było inaczej, lecz nie dlatego, że kobieta nie tęskniła za wolnością, ale dlatego, że jej nie znała. Nie znała także świata jaki ją otaczał, a dopiero zaczęła go na nowo odkrywać. Naturalnie jej pierwszym wyborem lektur był słownik, szybko jednak zorientowała się, że nie zna definicji większości zawartych w nim słów, więc natychmiast rzuciła się na encyklopedie, które poznawała jedną po drugiej. Naukowcy zafascynowani kobietą dostarczali jej kolejnych źródeł wiedzy, w tym czasie śledząc także rozwój dziwnej anomalii w jej korze mózgowej. Badacze nie zdawali sobie sprawy z faktu, że wraz z rozwojem wiedzy rośnie także potencjał psychokinezyczny kobiety. Nie wiedzieli oni także o tym jakim intelektem dysponuje ich obiekt badawczy, co wkrótce miało się na nich zemścić, głównie z powodu faktu, że badacze tłoczyli do umysłu kobiety wiedzę w sposób nieprzemyślany, bez zachowania środków bezpieczeństwa, tylko po to aby ocenić jak wiele takowej może ona pochłonąć. Naturalnie, zapytana o wydarzenia z pustyni Mojave kobieta nie była w stanie udzielić odpowiedzi, ponieważ nie pamiętała co dokładnie się wydarzyło. Jej umysł szybko odgadnął jednak, że musiało być to coś bardzo niezwykłego. Kobieta dostrzegała w badaczach fascynację mieszaną z przerażeniem, co po zdobyciu odpowiedniej ilości wiedzy postanowiła wykorzystać w bardzo nietypowy sposób. Otóż badana postanowiła uwieść jednego z badaczy, jak udało jej się obejść normy bezpieczeństwa pozostaje nieznanym, wiadomym było jednak, że kobieta zdołała zdobyć wiedzę o tym co dokładnie zastali agenci rządowi na miejscu gdzie ją odnaleziono. Wówczas też trafiła na termin psychokineza i jego wyjaśnienie. Wykorzystanie mocy jakie posiadało przyszło właściwie automatycznie, zupełnie jakby miała je od zawsze, zupełnie jakby czekały na to, aż wezwie je na swoją komendę. Mocami telekinetycznymi wyważyła drzwi od swojej celi, strażników próbujących ją powstrzymać unieszkodliwiała na różne sposoby. Część z nich powalała z użyciem audiokinezy, najczęściej na dobre pozbawiając słuchu, kolejnymi ciskała o ściany z użyciem telekinezy, sytuacja stała się niezwykle poważna, kiedy z użyciem mocy telepatycznych zwróciła przeciwko sobie całą grupę strażników, każąc im pozabijać się nawzajem. Swój rozkaz wykonali bez zająknięcia, wtedy władze ośrodka podjęły decyzję o użyciu broni palnej. Kobieta zginęła od bezpośredniego trafienia pociskiem z karabinu automatycznego w pień mózgu, wcześniej zabijając dwóch strażników uzbrojonych w pistolety, wysadzając magazynki w ich broniach, którzy zdążyli postrzelić ją trzy razy w tors. Obrażenia te nie zrobiły na kobiecie większego wrażenia, a przynajmniej nie wyglądało na to, aby specjalnie się nimi przejmowała. Kontynuowała swój marsz w stronę wyjścia z ośrodka i dopiero owe trafienie, zdołało ją powstrzymać. Polowanie na psychokinetyków Władze USA delikatnie mówiąc nie były zachwycone przebiegiem zdarzeń w ośrodku gdzie przetrzymywano kobietę. Możliwości jakie dawały jej zdolności były nieograniczone; generałowie rozprawiali nad jej potencjałem militarnym; zaangażowani w projekt naukowcy nad jej zdolnościami analitycznymi; ta kobieta mogła zrewolucjonizować gospodarkę, przemysł i technologię kraju, ale wszystko to zostało zaprzepaszczone z jednym pociągnięciem spustu w karabinie. Naukowcy szybko zdali sobie jednak sprawę z faktu, że było to konieczne, ze swoją wiedzą i na wolności, ta kobieta mogła poprowadzić świat w nową erę doskonałego funkcjonowania, lub sprowadzić go do poziomu ruin. Badacze nie mieli jednak wątpliwości, ta kobieta nie była jedynym psychokinetykiem żyjącym na świecie, chociaż istniało spore prawdopodobieństwo, że była jedyną osobą jaka tych mocy użyła. Naukowcy byli jednak zgodni, jedyną różnicą w jej organizmie była mutacja kory mózgowej, dosyć rzadko ale jednak wciąż spotykana. Rząd USA był w równym stopniu zadowolony co przerażony zaistniałą sytuacją, z jednej strony oznaczało to, że wszystkie marzenia i plany jakie snuto wobec kobiety nadal są aktualne, z drugiej jednak istniało ryzyko, że wrogie mocarstwa także odkryją potencjał ludzkich umysłów i spróbują wykorzystać go według własnego uznania. Rozpoczęto długi, żmudny program rozlokowywania satelitów monitorujących powierzchnie planety, który trwał właściwie do ostatnich dni Starego Ładu. Nikt nie próbował nawet liczyć jak wielkie ilości pieniędzy zostały wyłożone na wyżej wymieniony program monitorowania, wiadomym było jednak, że system ten okazał się być albo niezwykle nieskuteczny i dziurawy, albo całkowicie zbędny. Od początku do samego końca jego działania, nie zarejestrowano ani jednej perturbacji psychokinetycznej. Co prawda udało się pozyskać niezliczoną ilość innych, także przydatnych informacji, przynajmniej jeśli patrzeć na to z naukowego punktu widzenia. Obserwacja pozwoliła na prześledzenie wielu zjawisk fizycznych, wliczając w to działanie sił magnetycznych, ale także schematy zjawisk meteorologicznych i dokładne przebadanie problemu zanieczyszczenia atmosfery, nie przyniosła jednak żadnych odkryć w kwestii anomalii psychokinetycznych. Dużo lepsze efekty, bo jakiekolwiek, odniosły grupy operujące w społeczeństwach na planecie. Początkowo Stany Zjednoczone poszukiwały potencjalnych celów badawczych do swoich projektów wyłącznie na terenie własnego państwa, był jednak pewien problem, który kraj ten sam sobie zafundował. Najlepszym sposobem na wykrycie zmiany w korze mózgowej było dokonanie badania z użyciem tomografu komputerowego lub rezonansu magnetycznego. Na swoje czasy, oba aparaty były drogie, stosunkowo niewiele było placówek mogących sobie na takowe pozwolić, a nawet jeśli, to badania z ich użyciem, a zwłaszcza tego drugiego były piekielnie drogie. No i był jeszcze problem konieczności wykonania takiego badania, wszakże były to jedne z najbardziej specjalistycznych badań jakie ludzkość mogła wówczas wykonać i zlecano je głównie tylko w ostateczności. To przysporzyło sporo problemów z odnalezieniem odpowiednich osób, na szczęście dla naukowców lub też nieszczęście dla psychokinetyków, znaleziono sposób pozwalający dość skuteczne określenie czy dana osoba jest aktywna psychokinetycznie lub nie. Sposobem tym były tak zwane testy woli, polegające głównie na sprawdzaniu jak różne osoby radzą sobie z sytuacjami wymagającymi od nich silnego samozaparcia. Wybierano osoby, którym udało się wyjść z nałogów, najczęściej wieloletnich, lub które w testach przeprowadzanych przez istniejące już korporacje wykazywały się największą asertywnością. Z czasem badania pozwoliły na utworzenie wzoru, jaki miał określić czy dana osoba posiada mutację kory mózgowej czy też nie. Jak się później okazało skuteczność owego badania wynosiła około dwudziestu procent, ale rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych akceptował sytuację w której za cenę jednego psychokinetyka musiał poświęcić zdrowie i rzadziej życie, kilku obywateli. Z czasem po kraju zaczęły krążyć miejskie legendy o znikających ludziach, o mężczyznach w czarnych garniturach pojawiających się w miejscach gdzie owe zniknięcia notowano. Początkowo znikali jedynie byli nałogowcy, których zniknięcia można było łatwo wyjaśnić powrotem do uzależnienia, umysły takich ludzi były jednak wyniszczone, potrzebni byli ludzie nie zdegenerowani użyciem narkotyków. Z czasem badacze uznali, że jak w przypadku każdego genu tak i ta zmiana musi być dziedziczna i to właśnie na tym etapie zaczęło się prawdziwe polowanie. Szukano dzieci, jeśli obiekt badawczy był odpowiednio młody to także rodziców danej osoby u jakiej wykazano zmianę i w końcu osiągnięto oczekiwane rezultaty, zaczęto znajdować odpowiednie osoby do badań, teraz pozostał tylko problem, jak obudzić potencjał psychokinetyczny danej osoby. Łącznie ponad dwustu obywateli Stanów Zjednoczonych przewinęło się przez położoną na Pacyfiku placówkę badawczą. Próbowano najróżniejszych metod, w pierwszej kolejności próbowano po prostu forsować naukę u ludzi z zaobserwowaną anomalią kory mózgowej, spełzło to jednak na niczym, ludzie ci mieli dokładnie takie same zdolności poznawcze, jak wszyscy inni. Wielu naukowców hołdowało za ideą jakoby zdolności psychokinetyczne miały budzić się pod wpływem traumatycznych przeżyć. Badanych doprowadzano w tym okresie na skraj ich wytrzymałości, symulowano pożary ośrodka w jakim przebywali, celowo zezwalano strażom na nadmierne brutalizowanie swych zachowań, doszło nawet to tak skrajnych sytuacji jak gwałt, czy próba zamordowania jednego z celów. Po tej fazie, ponad połowa badanych nie nadawała się do dalszych badań, większość z nich wpadła w stany depresyjne lub paranoiczne, czasem jedno i drugie, ich umysły były zniszczone. W późniejszym czasie rozlokowano ich po zakładach zamkniętych, na terenie państwa, gdzie większość spędziła resztę swych dni na dobre pogrążając się w szaleństwie. Ci którzy mieli pecha powrócić do swych zmysłów szybko znikali potem w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach lub popełniali samobójstwa, co notabene miało miejsce jeszcze w czasie pobytu w pierwszym ośrodku. W końcu w czasie jednej z licznych sesji elektrowstrząsowych jakimi także traktowano osadzonych, stało się coś niespodziewanego. Na skutek uszkodzenia instalacji aparatury, a może po prostu z powodu rzeźnickich zapędów badacza jaki akurat miał okazję zajmować się swoim pacjentem, napięcie jakie wtłoczono w mózg badanego było większe niż powinno. Fala telekinetyczna jaką torturowany mężczyzna potraktował swych oprawców rozwaliła praktycznie całe pomieszczenie, wliczając w to aparaturę i część personelu, wliczając lekarza, któremu po prostu rozsadziło mózg. Ostatecznie jednak proces zadziałał, mężczyzna obudził się następnego dnia, nie pamiętając kim jest, tego co konkretnie z nim robiono, za to aktywność jego kory mózgowej wzrosła w niewyobrażalnym stopniu. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, anomalia mózgowa zaczęła powiększać się wraz ze zdobywaną wiedzą, mężczyzna przyswajał jednak ową wiedzę znacznie wolniej, niż jego poprzedniczka. Wciąż robił to szybciej niż jakikolwiek człowiek, jednak dwa razy wolniej od pierwszego obiektu badawczego. Inne obiekty przebudzone z użyciem elektrowstrząsów, tym razem podanych jednak pod narkozą i z użyciem igły poprowadzonej wprost do mózgu, a także z użyciem znacznie mniejszego natężenia, wykazywały bardzo podobne zdolności do mężczyzny, ustępując lub przewyższając go w niewielkim tylko stopniu. Początkowo uważano, że za aktywność mózgu odpowiedzialna jest ilość energii wtłoczona do umysłu przy „przebudzeniu” owych zdolności, po zabiciu jednego z pacjentów odstąpiono od tej myśli. Badacze byli zawiedzeni, jednak ich postęp bardzo zadowalał rząd, który już znajdował zastosowania dla całej wiedzy jaką zdobywali psychokinetycy. Cały czas myślano o nich jednak w kategoriach badaczy, naukowców, statystyków, analityków, lub w przypadku aspektów militarnych inżynierów i taktyków. Chociaż psychokinetycy niewątpliwie dysponowali potencjałem bojowym, zdecydowano się go nie używać, ci ludzie byli zbyt inteligentni, wypuszczeni w teren mogli łatwo zbiec, a znalezienie ich byłoby potem najpewniej niemożliwe. Psycholodzy i spece różnych dziedzin otrzymali od rządu zadanie stworzenia programów szkoleniowych, które będą wysoce wyspecjalizowane w tylko jednej gałęzi rozwoju. Miało to zapobiec zdobyciu zbyt dużej wiedzy przez pojmanych przez rząd psychokinetyków, a w rezultacie uniemożliwić im ucieczkę czy też zwrócenie się przeciwko państwu. W trakcie opracowywania programów naukowcy odkryli jednak, że jeden z obiektów w istocie posiada potencjał pierwszej badanej. Ponownie był to młody mężczyzna, jeden z ostatnich obiektów jakimi dysponowali naukowcy, dla których wówczas stało się jasnym, że chociaż stosunkowo spora liczba ludzi posiada gen psychokinetyka, tylko niewielka część z nich posiada odpowiednie predyspozycje aby równać się z Pierwszą, jak zaczęto nazywać zabitą dziewczynę. To całkowicie zmieniało postać rzeczy, początkowo planowano utworzenie całych grup psychokinetyków zajmujących się jakimś zagadnieniem z dziedziny chemii, fizyki czy technologii, ten badany mógł myśleć za cały taki zespół, a na świecie musiało być ich więcej, uśpionych, nieświadomych swej potęgi, polowanie w samych Stanach było nieefektywne, co więcej opinia publiczna zaczynała gadać, trzeba było rozszerzyć zakres poszukiwań do skali ogólnoświatowej. Upadek Związku Radzieckiego miał się okazać niezwykle pomocy w tym zadaniu, pod pretekstem niesienia pomocy i dofinansowań dla ofiar komunizmu, USA zdołało przeprowadzić szeroko zakrojoną operację, która zdołała objąć nawet kraje nigdy niebędące pod reżimem Rosji. Spośród tysięcy badanych wyselekcjonowano grupę około dwudziestu najpotężniejszych psychokinetyków, każdemu przydzielając grupę wciąż silnych, ale znacznie słabszych umysłów, łącznie tworząc liczącą niecałą setkę osób drużynę, której celem miało być poprowadzenie Stanów Zjednoczonych w erę światowej dominacji. Pozostałych psychokinetyków w zależności od ich zdolności zachowano przy życiu jako „jednostki zamienne”, jeśli byli dostatecznie silni, lub wyeliminowano, jeśli byli zbyt słabi. Ludzie ci mieli w późniejszym czasie stać się jednym z największych zagrożeń dla Nowego Ładu. Kolektyw Władców Umysłów Zamknięci w podziemnym bunkrze, odseparowani od siebie z użyciem potężnych ścian, które nie przepuszczały praktycznie żadnych wibracji, otoczeni kordonem wojska, które mogło zabić ich przy pierwszej próbie ucieczki, na wyspie położonej na środku oceanu, do której wszelkie zapasy docierały drogą powietrzną. Wszyscy badacze zgodnie uznali, że tego typu zabezpieczenia były dostateczne, aby zatrzymać psychikinetyków w ich więzieniach. Nawet jeśli zdołaliby jak poprzednio dokonać buntu i próby ucieczki, wyspę zawsze można było zbombardować. Z użyciem tortur i zastraszania zmuszano ich do posłusznego wykonywania rozkazów, dając im dostęp tylko i wyłącznie do takiej wiedzy, która miała pozwolić im na rozwinięcie pewnych konkretnych aspektów ludzkiego życia. Mieli być tajną bronią w rękach państwa, silniejszą od jakiejkolwiek bomby, pojazdu czy karabinu, mieli być filarem rozwoju. Do czasu. Naukowcy rozgryźli wiele rzeczy dotyczących psychokinetyków, zrozumieli na jakiej zasadzie Pierwsza zdołała przejąć kontrolę nad umysłami strażników pierwszej placówki, a przynajmniej tak im się wydawało. Wyglądało na to, że psychokinetycy z użyciem drgań powietrza potrafią wykreować dźwięki o różnym natężeniu i tymi dźwiękami kontrolować zachowania człowieka. Inną metodą kontroli umysłu było korzystanie z fal elektromagnetycznych, przed którymi miały chronić odpowiednio zabezpieczone ściany „klatek” w jakich więziono obiekty badawcze, oraz kombinezony dla personelu, takich kombinezonów nie dano jednak samym obiektom, a te stale i bezustannie, najpewniej na początku nieświadomie, nadawały sygnały proszące o pomoc. Klatki okazały się być nieskuteczne, potencjał psychokinetyków wraz z rozwojem ich wiedzy rósł zbyt szybko, aby ich więzienia zatrzymały moce jakie uwalniali, na szczęście dla samych obiektów, nie wiedzieli o tym ich ciemiężyciele. Pomiarów tego jak daleko rozchodzą się fale emitowane przez psychokinetyków dokonywano codziennie, rzecz jasna bez ich wiedzy, a przynajmniej tak myślano. Skoro potężne mury nie były w stanie zatrzymać mocy psychokinetyków, tym bardziej nie mogły tego zrobić kombinezony ochronne personelu, jaki dostarczał im pożywienia i materiałów naukowych. Wkrótce więźniowie widzieli ilu ich jest dokładnie, jak wygląda ich więzienie i kiedy dokonywane są pomiary. Psychokinetycy celowo spowolnili więc ekspansję ich emisji fal, by intensyfikować ją kiedy tego nie sprawdzano. Kilka lat zajęło im utworzenie więzi telepatycznej między sobą, a kiedy ich cel został finalnie osiągnięty, doprowadziło to do natychmiastowego, gargantuicznego skoku ich potencjału. Badania na ich ciałach z względów bezpieczeństwa dokonywane były raz na miesiąc, do zaplanowania ucieczki, przejęcia kontroli nad znaczną częścią personelu i zdobycia transportu starczył im tydzień. Tym razem nie było jednak wielkiej ucieczki, z niszczeniem całego więzienia i sianiem zniszczenia oraz mordowaniem każdego kto stanął na drodze psychokinetyków. Więźniowie spokojnie opuścili swe cele i udali się do samolotu, którego owładnięty ich mocą pilot, nie stawiał żadnych oporów przed zabraniem dodatkowych pasażerów. Wówczas psychokinetycy nie planowali jeszcze światowej dominacji, więc zabrali ze sobą także wszystkich innych więźniów. Symulowana usterka samolotu i lądowanie awaryjne pozwoliło im bezpiecznie zbiec z więzienia. Wylądowali gdzieś w Ameryce Północnej, po czym rozproszyli się po świecie. Tak było przynajmniej w przypadku „pospolitych” uciekinierów. Najpotężniejsi psychokinetycy postanowili trzymać się razem i wyzyskując swoją wiedzę zbiegli do Indii, kraj ten wybrali głównie z powodu sporych problemów administracyjnych jakie miały znacząco utrudnić dopadnięcie grupy. Zostawiona dokumentacja techniczna pozwoliła psychokinetykom na kilka następnych tygodni uśpić czujność Stanów Zjednoczonych, po tym czasie uśpieni agenci psychokinetyków wywołali bunt w więzieniu, a raczej coś co na niego wyglądało. Personel rzucał się sobie do gardeł, z użyciem materiałów wybuchowych sfingowano działanie mocy celów badawczych, finalnie cała wyspa wraz z nieszczęśnikami na niej będącymi zniknęła w ogniu atomowego grzyba. Rząd uznał problem za zażegnany, chociaż z wielkim niezadowoleniem przyjął informację o śmierci obiektów badawczych i konieczności rozpoczęcia projektu od nowa. Korzyści płynące z działań grupy były jednak tak potężne, że nikt nie kłócił się z tym, że projekt należy zacząć na nowo, nigdy nie miało to jednak dojść do skutku. Psychokinetycy doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę ze swej potęgi, jednak dopiero przebywając poza ośrodkiem zdali sobie sprawę z tego w jakim stanie znajduje się świat. Wcześniej, wszystkie zmiany, innowacje, nawet badania analizy „big data” były im przekazywane wyłącznie w postaci zmiennych takich jak x i y, nigdy nie dostawali nazwisk, tylko liczby, nigdy nazwy państwa, ugrupowania, po prostu symbole, wmawiano im, że pracują nad rozwojem całego świata, kiedy tak naprawdę jedyne co zrobili to pomogli zawiązać pętle na szyje jednemu, niegdyś dumnemu państwu. To właśnie w tym okresie narodziło się coś, co później nazwane zostało Kolektywem Władców Umysłów. Po utworzeniu stabilnej więzi między sobą, psychokinetycy rozeszli się po świecie, stale dzieląc się ze sobą swą wiedzą, informacjami, zdobytymi dobrami, a z czasem także władzą. Wykształceni przez propagandę wpojoną im w laboratoriach w jakich poddawano ich eksperymentom, naprawdę chcieli uczynić świat lepszym miejscem. Jednak w miarę jak kinetycy poznawali jego faktyczne, obdarte ze sterylności i ideałów zasady, tym bardziej zaczynali wierzyć, że świata w obecnej formie nie da się naprawić, lecz należy go zniszczyć, a na jego gruzach zbudować jego nową lepszą wersję. Psychokinetycy jasno przyznali też wówczas, że nie ma znaczenia jak wielka będzie liczba ofiar, jeśli skutkiem będzie ocalenie ludzkości. Upadek Starego Ładu Już od schyłku Zimnej Wojny świat pogrążał się w dekadencji i rozkładzie, ludzie ulegali irracjonalnym zachowaniom i przedkładali emocje oraz własne uczucia nad fakty i logikę, początkowo nieśmiało i niepewnie, lecz z czasem nabierając tempa. Psychokinetycy mówią, że nie odpowiadają oni za upadek starego świata, oni jedynie nieco go przyspieszyli, popychając toczącą się z góry bezmyślności kulę braku logiki i zrozumienia, aż ta nie roztrzaskała się o twardy mur rzeczywistości, doprowadzając do totalnego chaosu. Psychokinetycy doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z ludzkiej potrzeby wyjątkowości, opierano na tym niemalże wszystkie kampanie reklamowe, niezależnie od tego czy celem kampanii było zachęcenie do kupna nowego żelazka, czy też wypromowanie jakiejś figury politycznej. Niewielu było takich, którzy zauważyli wzorce zachowań przemycane wraz z tymi reklamami do ludzkich podświadomości, ulegali im za to niemalże wszyscy, którzy mieli z nimi kontakt. Psychokinetycy już wtedy lawirowali w szeregach wyższych sfer politycznych świata, dostrzegając cud zniszczenia jakim była demokracja. Ten system był wręcz doskonały, władza pozbawiona konkretnego przywódcy, który nawet po objęciu stanowiska może zostać łatwo zdetronizowany, niezwykle łatwe do skorumpowania systemy, a wszystko rozbijało się o chciwość, Kolektyw nie mógł być bardziej zachwycony zaistniałą sytuacją. Korzystając ze starych, ale niezwykle sprawdzonych metod kontroli, psychokinetycy byli w stanie wymusić posłuszeństwo większości krajów świata, czy takowe tego chciały czy nie. Metoda kontroli była banalna i wykorzystywana wcześniej, Kolektyw po prostu znacznie rozszerzył zasięgi jej działania i objął nią większą ilość wiodących figur różnych państw i systemów, figur które często były dotychczas tymi pociągającymi za sznurki. Zasada działania mechanizmu była prosta; należało wybrać sobie jakąś osobę będącą już wpływową personą, rzadko kiedy były to osoby nie zaznajomione z działaniem systemów i ich machlojami; następnie takim osobom dawano wszystko czego sobie zażyczyły od pieniędzy, przez dobra luksusowe, a na zaspakajaniu niemoralnych żądz kończąc; wszystkie te działania były skrupulatnie dokumentowane i wówczas przychodziła kontrola. Narażeni na upublicznienie swych „grzechów”, pozbawienie pozycji i ochrony systemu, rządzący nie mieli innego wyjścia jak się podporządkować, bez względu na to jak potworne były wymagania Kolektywu. Psychokinetycy swoje działania rozpoczęli w połowie lat dziewięćdziesiątych dwudziestego wieku, do końca lat dziesiątych dwudziestego pierwszego wieku nie było polityka w Europie czy Stanach Zjednoczonych, który nie byłby uwikłany w korupcje, lub przestępstwa, od lekkich jak branie narkotyków, przez faszerowanie nimi nieletnich i gwałty, a na morderstwach w ekstremalnych przypadkach kończąc. Świat miał wówczas wielu dyktatorów, watażków, lub ludzi pragnących być jednymi, bądź drugimi. Kolektyw dawał im pieniądze, władze, zaspakajał ich potrzeby, chronił przed gniewem ludzi jakich takowi mieli pod swym butem, za pieniądze skorumpowanych potęg budowali sobie armię, która już wkrótce miała oddać świat w ich ręce. Władcy Umysłów bardzo rzadko ingerowali w bieg spraw osobiście, zwykle robiły to za nich sterowane marionetki, były jednak sytuacje kiedy musieli działać osobiście. Koronnymi przykładami był tutaj próby rządu Stanów Zjednoczonych w odtworzeniu projektu z jakiego narodził się kolektyw. Psychokinetycy nie byli wówczas litościwi ani dla rządu, ani dla innych psychokinetyków, których już wtedy postrzegano jako jawne zagrożenie dla Nowego Ładu, jaki planował wdrożyć kolektyw. Nie raz zdarzało się, że psychokinetycy osobiście likwidowali konwoje przewożące obiekty badawcze, czasem nawet werbowali takowe w swoje szeregi, jeśli te posiadały słabszą wersje genu odpowiadającego za ich moce. Tacy ludzie stawali się agentami Kolektywu, działającymi na najróżniejsze sposoby, byli naukowcami, populistami, ekonomistami, żołnierzami, ale głównie bezwzględnie lojalnymi szpiegami organizacji. Finalnie na przełomie lat dwudziestych i trzydziestych dwudziestego pierwszego wieku przygotowania były zakończone, psychokinetycy zrobili wszystko co tylko mogli aby świat się załamał. Ekstremizm polityczny był zarzewiem wielu konfliktów lokalnych we wszystkich demokratycznych państwach świata, część z tych konfliktów była tak potężna, że można już było mówić o zalążku wojny domowej; pogorszenie ogólnych warunków bytowania większości obywateli, oraz amplituda pomiędzy najbogatszymi i najbiedniejszymi tylko podsycała co raz większy gniew; wielu goniąc za wyjątkowością i uznaniem swych grup dokonywało makabrycznych i przerażających czynów, od strzelanin, przez morderstwa a na zamachach bombowych kończąc. Promowanie hedonizmu doprowadziło do rozbicia wartości rodzinnych, sam termin stał się czymś pogardliwym, podobnie jak ludzie którzy trzymali się wyznawanych przez takowy wartości. Atomizacja społeczeństwa doprowadziła do wzrostu liczby osób chorujących na depresję, bezpośrednio zwiększając ilość samobójców na skalę światową. Ekstremizm nie pozwalał na dostrzeżenie źródeł problemów, zamiast tego nakazując ruchem wręcz odruchowym, zrzucenie winy na przeciwników poglądowych. Z drugiej strony tego ekstremum stały systemy totalitarne, z nie mniejszą ilością rosnących samobójstw, oraz co raz bardziej zawziętymi władzami, które z obawy przed utratą kontroli i pogrążenia własnych państw w chaosie narzucały coraz większą kontrolę swym obywatelom. Permanentna inwigilacja rządów przekładała się na chęć buntów, a im więcej ich było tym ostrzejszymi środkami starano się je stłumić. Propaganda milczała, lecz ludzie nie. Ostatnim czynnikiem była radykalizacja środowisk religijnych. Szaleństwo agresji islamu wymusiło podobne zachowania na wszystkich pozostałych religiach świata, tym razem wliczając w to nawet religie pokojowe jak sikhizm. Morderstwa, zamachy bombowe, regularne starcia wyznawców różnych religii, wliczając w to przedstawicieli ugrupowań antyteistycznych, którzy pragnęli unicestwienia wszystkich religii. Wszyscy łaknęli krwi, nikt nie wiedział dlaczego. Świat był jak otwarta beczka, pełna idealnie wysuszonego prochu, a Kolektyw był tym, który trzymał odpaloną zapałkę. Jedna iskra, tyle wystarczyło aby cały nagromadzony w ludziach gniew eksplodował w potężnej fali zniszczenia jaka ogarnęła cały glob. Trzecia Wojna Światowa nie była jednak typowym konfliktem, państwa w niej uczestniczące nie były w stanie prowadzić skutecznych działań wojennych, ponieważ stale były targane konfliktami wewnętrznymi. Radykalizm i ekstremizm jakie ogarniały populacje był zbyt wielki, aby zjednoczyć narody ideą wspólnego wroga, a to dlatego, że ten wróg był widziany w innych członkach tego samego narodu. Brak skuteczności w prowadzeniu działań i konieczność oddelegowywania sił gdzie indziej, doprowadziły do wielu zbędnych, nie przynoszących żadnych efektów, za to krwawych i kosztownych starć. Rozwalone aparaty administracyjne i brak kontroli ze strony rządów pozwolił w końcu ekstremistom rzucić się sobie do gardeł; najczęściej niezwykle brutalne mordy i samosądy, nierzadko poprzedzane torturami, otwarte starcia i walki różnych ugrupowań politycznych czy ideologicznych, a wszystko to doprawiane zbrodniami na ludności cywilnej jakich dopuszczały się właściwie wszystkie armie, nierzadko pastwiąc się nad własnymi obywatelami. Najgorsze było jednak to, że nie było dokąd uciec, nie było rejonu świata, który byłby bezpieczny, nie było już enklawy czy innej fortecy, gdzie można było się schronić, gdzie można było uciekać, były tylko dwie opcje, walcz lub zgiń. To doprowadziło do jeszcze większego rozlewu krwi i brutalizacji tak skrajnej, że nikt nie podejrzewałby możliwości zaistnienia jej w skali globalnej. W akcie desperacji narody sięgały po broń chemiczną i biologiczną, a także masę uzbrojenia eksperymentalnego, wywołując nienawiść wobec siebie. Psychokinetycy nie pozwolili jedynie na użycie broni jądrowej, a przynajmniej próbowali, gdyż odnotowano kilka przypadków jej użycia. Politycy, którzy zatwierdzali ich użycie byli jednak szybko pozbawiani protekcji Kolektywu i ujawniano ich działania, przez co nikt, nawet władcy totalitarni nie odpowiadali na ataki z użyciem broni jądrowej własną, gdyż widzieli jaka będzie cena. Wojna trwała fazami kilkanaście lat, pod jej koniec Władcy Umysłów odkryli przed ludźmi wszystkie wyczyny swych władców, ujawniając ich skorumpowanie i zepsucie moralne, efekt był natychmiastowy. Państwa traciły resztki swych aparatów administracyjnych, policja i wojsko przeistoczyły się w bandy gwałcicieli, morderców i złodziei, obywatele sami musieli bronić swego dobytku, często przed tymi, którzy mieli chronić dobra ich narodów. Właśnie wtedy, kiedy wszystkie elementy starego ładu zostały wymazane, kiedy nawet totalitarni przywódcy byli w większości martwi, Kolektyw rzucił do walki swą armie. Afrykańscy watażkowie byli łatwi do zmanipulowania. Dowodzeni byli bezpośrednio przez Kolektyw, który dodatkowo wzmacniał swoją władzę z użyciem cybernetycznych wszczepów jakie fundował oficerom swych armii oraz samym watażkom. Uzbrojeni w najnowszy, znacznie przewyższający inne państwa sprzęt, walczący jako zorganizowane armia, bezwzględni w walce i równie posłuszni wobec woli swych mistrzów, afrykańscy żołnierze stali się siłą z użyciem której, kolektyw szybko zaprowadził porządek na świecie. Armie Kolektywu szybko zostały powiększone o licznych żołnierzy i policjantów, a także zwykłych cywilów, którzy wspólnymi siłami pomagali położyć podwaliny pod budowę Nowego Ładu, nieraz będąc nieświadomie zmanipulowanymi przez agentów organizacji. Ludzkość była zbyt zmęczona i zbyt wykrwawiona wojną, aby stawiać jakikolwiek opór, Kolektyw walczyć musiał jedynie z ludźmi, którzy żyli z walki i nie chcieli powrotu starego, ani jakiegokolwiek innego ładu. Wprowadzono nowe rodzaje systemów administracyjnych, władza spokojnie przywracała i jednocześnie tworzyła nowy porządek, który miał stać się zalążkiem rządu światowego, kontrolowanego w całości przez Władców Umysłów. Kontrola Nowego Ładu Już w początkowej fazie planowania Władcy całkowicie odrzucili pomysł stworzenia jednego potężnego kraju; przynajmniej w myśl standardowej definicji słowa, które miałoby kontrolować całą planetę; oznaczałoby to bowiem ustalenie tych samych standardów dla wszystkich mieszkańców planety, a to było niemożliwym do wykonania, nie można było oczekiwać od mieszkańca Afryki tego samego poziomu rozwoju co od Europejczyka, nie można było dać Hindusowi i Chińczykowi tych samych praw i spodziewać się, że nie skończy się to masowym buntem, przynajmniej w większości aspektów. Zamiast tego psychokinetycy stworzyli Federację Ogólnoświatową, podzieloną na mniejsze Federacje Kontynentalne, które z kolei podzielone zostały na Strefy Kulturowe, a te podzielono na Okręgi Państwowe. Cel był prosty, a była nim segregacja. Agresywne mieszanie się kultur było jedną z przyczyn rozkładu Starego Ładu, który finalnie doprowadził do jego zniszczenia, psychokinetycy nie mieli zamiaru dopuścić ponownie do takiej sytuacji, dlatego też utworzyli oni specjalne, oddzielone mocno chronionymi granicami, obszary, których celem było ujednolicenie mieszkańców kulturowo i rozwojowo. Zasada aparatu administracyjnego była bardzo prosta, większość Okręgów Państwowych zachowała swe stare granice, co miało pozwolić mieszkańcom planety ustalić, kto gdzie powinien się osiedlić, zachowano też ich stare nazwy, symbole, a nawet języki, w myśl zasady, że ludzie lepiej adaptują się do tego co znają. Odrzucono pomysł tworzenia nowego uniwersalnego języka dla wszystkich nacji, zamiast tego zdecydowano się na powrót do łaciny, jako języka administracyjnego na poziomie międzynarodowym. Okręgi Państwowe miały całkiem sporą autonomie i właściwie można śmiało mówić o zachowaniu przez nie ich państwowości; z kilkoma wyjątkami od reguły; ich aparat administracyjny był jednak zupełnie różny od tego co znano dotychczas. Cztery zmiany jakie wprowadzono we władaniu państwami nazwano potem Czterema Filarami Kolektywu. Po pierwsze, praktycznie całkowicie zlikwidowano aspekt demokratyczny wybierania władców dla danego państwa, zamiast tego stanowiska te obsadzono psychokinetykami posłusznymi wobec woli Kolektywu. Zamysł był tutaj prosty, demokracja ze względu na swoją naturę, pozwalała na łatwą korupcję jednostek, teraz kiedy świat był w rękach Kolektywu, nie było komu korumpować władzy, chyba że osobom, które chciały działać na niekorzyść światowego ładu. Władcy okręgów państwowych mieli właściwie nieograniczoną kontrolę nad swymi terytoriami, to czy rządzili w nich twardą ręką, czy też przyzwalali na swobody obywatelskie zależało tylko od nich, podobnie jak znaczna część aspektów prawnych. Dostawali oni jedynie wytyczne od swych zarządców, oraz cele jakie mieli wypełnić w określonym czasie, tak długo jak okręg dobrze wywiązywał się ze swych obowiązków, Kolektywu nie obchodziło jakie metody są w nim stosowane. Po drugie, państwa otrzymały wspólny Kodeks Zasad Ogólnych, był to głównie system kar za konkretne przewinienia, jak kradzieże, napaści, morderstwa i tym podobne. W jego skład wchodziły także wytyczne odnośnie tego jakie normy bezpieczeństwa należy wdrażać w wypadku pojawienia się konkretnych zagrożeń, takich jak komórki terrorystyczne, oraz jak budować sieci infrastruktury i różnych rodzajów komunikacji, aby wszystkie Strefy działały płynnie i jednolicie. Kodeks ten zaczął obowiązywać właściwie na całym świecie, przywracał do łask, różne formy kar śmierci, wliczając w to publiczne egzekucje, których celem było raczej straszenie obywatela przed przestępcami niż przed popełnianiem przestępstw. Na śmierć skazywano głównie terrorystów, a ponieważ kogoś na śmierć skazywano to takowi musieli istnieć, był to mechanizm propagandowy, mający umacniać ludzi w strachu przed nieznanym. Po trzecie, religie. Po horrorach wojny niewielu było takich, którzy nie ulegli mistrzowsko przemyślanej propagandzie Kolektywu, niewielu było też takich, którzy po doświadczeniu ogromu cierpienia i śmierci z rąk ludzi, nadal wierzyło w istnienie jakiegokolwiek bytu chroniącego ludzkość i powstrzymującego ją od zła. Antyteistyczna propaganda i działania Władców Umysłów wytrzebiły wszelkie resztki religii jakie istniały na świecie, równając z ziemią świątynie, relikwie i bogactwa rekwirując, nierzadko przetapiając je lub składując w skarbcach, jeśli była taka możliwość, a samych wiernych, jeśli nie chcieli się podporządkować, mordując. Ekstremizm religijny został zdemonizowany do tego stopnia, że wiele osób uważało je za naczelny powód wybuchu wojny. Jakiś kult był jednak ludziom potrzebny, więc go dostali, konkretnie kult Kolektywu, gdzie jego symbol był równoznaczny z krzyżem, sami jego członkowie byli mistycznymi figurami, bez twarzy, ludzkość wiedziała, że takowy istnieje, znała nawet zmyślone przez samych Władców imiona, jednak nie miała pojęcia kim takowi są. Ten kult jednostki bez jednostki, jak lubili nazywać go wierni, był dodatkowo umacniany przez przywódców okręgów państwowych, którzy często na oczach ludzi używali swych mocy, nierzadko przy egzekucjach, wierzono że jest to boska moc tajemniczego Kolektywu, którego personifikacją były działania rządów świata. Istnieli też tak zwani „Mówcy”, byli to wyjątkowo potężni kinetycy, nie aż tak potężni jak sam kolektyw, ale jedni z silniejszych, którzy używali swych mocy w czasie wystąpień publicznych, często implementując do podświadomości ludzi posłuszeństwo wobec władzy. Czwartym filarem był Protektorat, czyli ogólnoświatowe zbrojne ramię Władców Umysłów, a przynajmniej tak się je nazywa, w praktyce ma wiele innych zastosowań. Podzieleni na pomniejsze organizacje, pełnili jednocześnie funkcje policji, wojska, tajnych służb i innych organów ścigania, ale także służb medycznych i innych organizacji porządku publicznego. Zasada jest prosta, Kolektyw jest przedstawiany jako grupa jednostek, których nadrzędnym celem jest chronienie i dbanie o dobro ludzkości, Protektorat jest więc fizyczną manifestacją tych zapewnień. Jego służby wyposażone w najnowocześniejsze technologie i zindoktrynowani z użyciem propagandy, oraz czipów psychokinetynczych wszczepianych w ciało, są bezwzględnie oddani Kolektywowi i jeśli jego wolą jest aby członkowie organizacji robili co w ich mocy aby dbać o ludzkość, to wola ta będzie wypełniona bez sekundy zwątpienia, należy jednak pamiętać, że jeśli wolą kolektywu będzie unicestwienie kogoś, ci ludzie także ten rozkaz spełnią bez wahania. Horrory Nowego Ładu Chociaż wydawać by się mogło, że świat pod kontrolą Kolektywu może faktycznie być lepszym miejscem, należy pamiętać, że Kolektyw postrzega dobro ludzkości w zakresie ogółu, co oznacza, że jeśli za milion śmierci może on kupić dwa miliony spokojnego życia, z pewnością przystanie na wymianę. Wiele jest okręgów gdzie ludzie są wyzyskiwani do granic ich możliwości i cierpią katusze związane z niewolniczą pracą dla dobra reszty ludzkości. Często takie strefy są pomieszaniem z poplątaniem getta, kolonii karnej i slumsów, gdzie Protektorat zawsze ma ręce pełne roboty, a służby do ochrony takich miejsc muszą być brane z zewnątrz bo tylko tak te miejsca mogą funkcjonować. Kolektyw nie pozwala też na wolność słowa, jawnie tępiąc wszelkie przejawy buntu wobec swojej władzy, nierzadko z użyciem brutalnej siły. Nienawidzone są zwłaszcza religie, poglądy próbujące forsować rozwiązania demokratyczne w aparacie władzy i te jawnie przedkładające ludzkie uczucia nad dobro ogółu. Kolektyw przyjmuje co prawda logiczną krytykę swych rządów, a nawet satyrę z nim związaną, zawsze podkreśla jednak, że nie zawsze i nie każdemu można dogodzić, że zawsze będą bogatsi i biedniejsi, że zawsze będą prześladowani i prześladujący i że celem Kolektywu nie jest zagwarantowanie wszystkim równości możliwości, szans czy dóbr, lecz zapewnienie przetrwania ludzkości, obojętnie jaka miałaby być tego cena. Rzecz jasna powoduje to wiele problemów i Władcy Umysłów celowo przyzwalają na działanie komórek terrorystycznych walczących z Nowym Ładem, rzecz jasna kontrolując je z użyciem swoich mocy, przynajmniej na tyle na ile mogą. Cel jest prosty, tego typu komórki, które od czasu do czasu wywołają strzelaninę lub coś wysadzą, są idealnym straszakiem dla ludzi, którzy mają kogo nienawidzić, mają na kim się wyżyć i przeciwko komu mogą się zjednoczyć. Ten system działa jednak tylko tak długo, jak długo Władcy Umysłów są w stanie przewidywać i manipulować działaniem takich komórek, a ostatnio staje się to co raz trudniejsze, podobnie jak coraz trudniejsze staje się utrzymanie kontroli nad Okręgami Państwowymi. Przez wszystkie lata właściwie od początków swego istnienia, aż do czasów obecnych, Kolektyw trzymał swych agentów na krótkiej smyczy, pozwalał im się kształcić, pozwalał im działać dość autonomicznie, ale to on określał cele działań tych jednostek. Ostatnimi czasy jednak, ich kontrola zdaje się słabnąć. Widać to szczególnie na obszarach Europy, Ameryki Południowej, w Afryce kontrola ich i ich agentów nigdy nie była właściwie porządnie rozwinięta, podobnie jak w trudnych do kontrolowania obszarach Azji, które jeśli nie dysponowały dostatecznymi zasobami naturalnymi, były celowo ignorowane przez kolektyw. Władcy Umysłów nigdy nie pozwalali jednak aby władza uderzyła ich agentom do głowy, zawsze pilnowali aby znali oni swoje miejsce w szeregu, aż do niedawna. W ciągu ostatnich lat można było zaobserwować swego rodzaju rozłam w Federacji, najpierw doszło do podziału na skalę kontynentalną, później przyszedł czas na Strefy, obecnie wygląda na to, że Okręgi Państwowe stają się bardziej autonomiczne niż powinny, ich agenci często stają się tyranami, dochodzi wówczas do zatracenia wartości Kolektywu, na rzecz dobra elitarnych grup społecznych, które trzymają resztę ludności w dłoni z użyciem swych armii. Rezultatem jest powstanie we właściwie każdym państwie jakiejś organizacji terrorystycznej, która podejmuje się walki z władzą. Do tego dochodzi rosnąca rola istniejących już grup międzynarodowych, które także angażują się w starcia i stają się realnym zagrożeniem. Mimo wszystko jednak, z praktycznie całego świata wciąż napływają głosy o znikających ludziach, setkach jeśli nie tysiącach znikających ludzi, którzy raptownie przepadają i znikają bez śladu. Wielu szukało odpowiedzi, wszyscy jednak podzielili nieznany los ofiar reżimu. Świat Trzecia Wojna Światowa zdecydowanie zmieniła oblicze świata. Na skutek działania znanych jak i nieznanych dotąd broni biologicznych i chemicznych, ale także zwykłych działań wojennych, takich jak bombardowania, ostrzały artyleryjskie, czy też zaplanowane uderzenia jednostek taktycznych, zginęły całe miliardy ludzi. Zatrucia populacji całych miast z użyciem gazów bojowych, zarażenie takowych wirusami i innymi mikrobami, zaprojektowanymi specjalnie do zabijania ludzi, brak możliwości skutecznej odpowiedzi ze strony medycyny, oraz istniejący jeszcze wówczas transport drogowy pozwoliły na rozprzestrzenienie się chorób niczym plag, które ogołociły całe miasta, nierzadko mszcząc się jednak na tych, którzy owe choroby uwolnili. Późniejsze działania wojenne doprowadziły nie tylko do zniszczenia ludzkich domów, ale przede wszystkim elektrowni, gazowni, oczyszczalni ścieków i przepompowni wód, nie wspominając już tutaj o uszkodzeniach linii przesyłowych dla wszystkich tych materiałów. Pozbawieni dostępu do ogrzewania, światła i wody, ludzie ponownie umierali w ogromnych ilościach, tym razem z powodu zimna, braku pożywienia czy chorób przenoszonych przez zatrute ujęcia wodne. A z czasem miało być jeszcze gorzej. Wraz z tym jak wojna ogarniała kolejne tereny uderzały w nie, nie tylko bomby i choroby, ale także głód, wynikający z braku możliwości produkcji i pozyskiwania zasobów. Zwykle w takich sytuacjach istniały jakieś źródła pomocy dla zwykłych cywilów, tym razem jednak system rozpadł się jako całość, wojna ogarnęła wszystkie miejsca na świecie, które mogły dostarczyć takiej pomocy, co przełożyło się na jeszcze więcej cierpienia. W końcu, desperacja wynikająca z braku możliwości ucieczki z piekła wojny, nienawiść jaka narosła względem właściwie każdego innego człowieka, na skutek wyrządzonych krzywd, a także zwykła konieczność przetrwania, wymusiła na ludziach walkę między sobą. Wraz z upadkiem polityki, posypały się także finansowania dla armii i kontrola zaopatrzenia dla takowej. Armie niegdyś walczące w obronie swoich mieszkańców zmieniły się w bandy rabusiów, nierzadko brutalnie uwalniających swoją frustracje na bezbronnych obywatelach. W zapomnienie poszły wszystkie konwencje, deklaracje i pełne idei akty traktujące o tym, jak należy traktować się nawzajem. Z brakiem egzekucji kary, przyszła bezkarność, a wraz z nią, przemoc. W skrajnych przypadkach dochodziło do tworzenia obozów koncentracyjnych, gdzie jedna grupa anihilowała wszystkie pozostałe w regionie, często nie dlatego że chciała, ale dlatego, że ograniczone zasoby dosłownie wymuszały wyeliminowanie konkurencji w ten czy inny sposób. Świat pozostał więc, ogołocony, martwy, zdominowany przez siły natury, które przez tak wiele lat były trzymane przez ogromne liczby ludzkości w szachu. Kolektyw ze swoimi armiami, wiedzą, sprzętem i planami zadbał o to, aby zebrać jak największe rzesze zdziczałych mas ludzkich pod swoją pieczą, nie było już jednak państw, były jedynie strefy kontroli, gdzie życie ludzkości skupiało się głównie wokół ogromnych aglomeracji, kontrolowanych przez Władców Umysłów, oraz reszta planety, oddana teraz we władanie sił natury. Niewiele było miejsc na świecie, gdzie ludzie przetrwali zagładę na tyle dobrze, aby nie sprowadzić się do stadium barbarzyństwa i kontynuowali względnie cywilizowane życia. Kolektyw wiedział, że ze swymi siłami pełni kontroli nad światem nie zyska, przynajmniej nie od razu, wiedział też, że ze swoimi obecnymi liczbami ludzkość nie potrzebuje już tak wiele miejsca jak kiedyś, kolektyw postanowił więc podzielić planetę na cztery rodzaje stref. Strefy Kontroli Strefami Kontroli przyjęło się nazywać te miejsca, gdzie Kolektyw zdobył i przejął pełnie władzy. Jego agenci stanowią tam rolę przywódców Okręgów Państwowych i innych istotnych osobistości. Są to z reguły potężne aglomeracje miejskie, które skupiają w sobie większość populacji całych Okręgów Państwowych, nierzadko w jednym takim mieście żyje ponad połowa populacji takowego. Ich mieszkańcy mogą cieszyć się wszystkimi dobrodziejstwami technologii jakie dali im Władcy Umysłów, muszą też jednak przestrzegać praw jakie narzuca im kolektyw i wywiązywać się ze swych obowiązków, pod groźbami surowych kar, ze strony całych armii Protektoratu jakie wiecznie czujnie patrolują ulice. Oznacza to nieustanie dostrzegalny i wydawałoby się, wciąż narastający kontrast. Idylliczne, białe, oszklone wieże; których mieszkańcy właściwie nie muszą ruszać się ze swoich miejsc zamieszkania, gdyż wszystko począwszy od mieszkań, przez miejsca pracy, obszary rekreacyjne i rozrywkowe, a na punktach usługowych skończywszy, znajduje się w tych budynkach; ścierają się tutaj z brudnymi ulicami, gdzie mieszkańcy każdego dnia muszą walczyć o swoje prawo do tego by następnego ranka podnieść powieki. Kolektyw zapewnia co prawda pewne podstawowe media, nawet bezdomny może tutaj skorzystać z publicznych kranów, aby użyć wody do umycia się i zaspokojenia pragnienia, wciąż jednak jest problem ciepła, pożywienia, a ulice nie są litościwe, podobnie jak protektorzy, którzy chociaż powinni dbać o bezpieczeństwo mieszkańców nierzadko są oprawcami. Tacy ludzie pracują zwykle jako sezonowi robotnicy, nierzadko stawiający elementy wielkich białych wież, pod którymi żyją. Ich życia są tanie, nie są wyedukowani, nie są inżynierami, nie są fachowcami, przynajmniej nie w czymś czego nie dałoby się nauczyć w bardzo krótkim czasie, więc dla Kolektywu, nieistotni. Czyste i bezpieczne są tutaj na dobrą sprawę jedynie główne ulice, oraz potężne place, którymi lubią maszerować dumne parady wojsk wiernych kolektywowi. Mieszkańcy bloków są jednak często wyciągani ze swych bezpiecznych lokali, nęceni ludzką ciekawością, chęcią przygody, czy to mającej postać nielegalnej substancji, produkowanej z niewiadomego źródła odczynników, czy też nieletniej prostytutki, która jest dużo tańsza od tej w państwowym burdelu; albo pobicia się z bezdomnymi w okolicy. Naturalnie tego typu działania, przynajmniej pierwsze dwa, są ścigane i bardzo surowo karane przez służby Kolektywu, jednak tam gdzie jest popyt zawsze będzie podaż. Istnieją także strefy kontroli zorientowane na wyzysk, tam białych wież nie ma w ogóle, są za to mury, odgrodzone fosą i drutem kolczastym pod napięciem, gdzie protektorzy zważają na każdy ruch przebywającego w strefie obywatela. W centrum takich miejsc często można dostrzec potężne pałace, w których zasiadają ich władcy, mogący właściwie bez końca raczyć się dobrodziejstwami swej pozycji. Takie miejsca, z reguły niewielkie i będące potężnymi kompleksami fabrycznymi mogą pełnić role kolonii karnych, albo być gettem, do którego zabiera się obywateli z innych aglomeracji, którzy byli zbyt biedni i zbyt mało wydajni, aby kolektyw uznał ich za przydatnych. Samobójstwa w takich miejscach zawsze są wysokie, lecz nikogo to nie obchodzi, skoro pracownik wytrzymuje przeciętnie kilka lat, a szkoli się go w niecały miesiąc. Przyczyna istnienia takich miejsc jest prosta, Kolektyw może tworzyć potężne ilości wydajnych, niezwykle czułych maszyn, zdolnych do tworzenia jakiegoś rodzaju towaru, ale po co skoro może to robić człowiek, który jest dużo tańszy w pozyskaniu i nie wymaga kompleksów fabrycznych, które by takowego wyprodukowały. Strefy Autonomiczne Niewiele miejsc na świecie zachowało chociaż część swych dawnych systemów działania, jeszcze mniej oparło się późniejszej ekspansji Kolektywu i zdołało przetrwać samodzielnie bez psychokinetycznej marionetki na tronie. Takie miejsca wciąż jednak istnieją, jak chociażby rozbita i podzielona wiecznymi konfliktami wewnętrznymi, ale wciąż jednak niezależna od Władców Umysłów Polska. Ciężko jest powiedzieć cokolwiek o tego typu miejscach, głównie ze względu na ich różnorodność, jedne mogą być monarchiami gdzie władzę przejęli władający twardą ręką dyktatorzy, w innych jakimś cudem zachowały się jeszcze elementy demokratyczne, chociaż nawet w takich wypadkach są one zwykle ograniczone, mogą to być miejsca na różnym stadium rozwoju, jedne będą państwami zdolnymi do budowy i rozwoju własnych aglomeracji miejskich i będą próbowały się rozwijać, inne będą tkwić w swej biedzie nie mogąc wydostać się z żałosnego bagna problemów jakie wciąż na nie spadają. Wiele takich stref autonomicznych istniało w pierwszych latach po zakończeniu Trzeciej Wojny Światowej, szybko jednak poznikały, kiedy na ich tereny wkroczyły armie Kolektywu. Kwestią sporną jest czy żyje się w nich lepiej czy gorzej niż na terenach kontrolowanych, jest to uzależnione głównie od tego jak dany region oberwał w czasie wojny, oraz kto przejął władzę na kontrolowanym obszarze. Na swoje szczęście, mieszkańcy stref autonomicznych nie muszą obawiać się inwazji ze strony armii Kolektywu, a przynajmniej nie ofensywy z inicjatywy Władców Umysłów, gdyż ci są zbyt zajęci swoimi tajemniczymi planami, z jakimi nie dzielą się z nikim spoza ich wewnętrznego kręgu. Ich łasi na władzę i zdobywanie wpływów agenci, często pragnący rozszerzać swe ideologie na inne zakątki świata to już zupełnie inna historia. Strefy Dzikie Czy to Afrykańska pustynia, czy Kanadyjskie leśne ostępy pokryte wiecznymi śniegami, oba te tereny są dzikie, nieprzystępne i nieucywilizowane. Nie istnieją na nich sieci komunikacyjne, nie ma na nich osad ludzkich, przynajmniej nie takich, o których wiedziałby Kolektyw, a nawet jeśli istnieją to są za małe i jest ich zbyt mało, aby rozważać je w kategoriach jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia. Tereny dzikie przed wojną powszechnie nazywało się „dziewiczymi”, nietkniętymi skażeniem niesionym przez ludzki postęp. Paradoksalnie, obecnie te tereny są właściwie jedynymi, gdzie człowiek może teraz spokojnie żyć, nieniepokojony nagłymi wizytami policji czy to tej Władców, czy też państwa jakie akurat kontroluje dany teren, może on za to spotkać inne zagrożenia, jak chociażby dzikie zwierzęta, a jeśli będzie miał pecha to wejdzie w obszar Strefy Zakazanej i spotka coś dużo groźniejszego. Obecnie Strefy Dzikie zajmują właściwie zdecydowaną większość globu, mogą się do nich zaliczać zarówno rzeczywiście dzikie tereny jak sawanny, prerie czy lasy równikowe, gdzie nawigacja jest równie trudna co przetrwanie na własną rękę, lub zrujnowane miasta, które powoli niszczeją na skutek działań procesów naturalnych. Zagrożeniami na takich terenach mogą być nie tylko dzikie stworzenia ale także dzicy ludzie, gdzie przez słowo dzicy, rozumie się osoby będące odcięte od cywilizacji i jej zdobyczy tak długo, że ich kultura sprowadziła się do barbarzyńskiego, często nomadycznego trybu życia, gdzie walka o zasoby z innymi grupami toczy się na porządku dziennym, a o tym kto ma władze decyduje głównie siła fizyczna. Gdyby chcieć szukać przykładów konkretnych stref, to lasy równikowe, nieważne które, byłby uznane za strefę gdzie głównym zagrożeniem są dzikie stworzenia, podczas gdy zrujnowana część Amerykańskich megalopolis byłaby uznana za strefę dziką, gdzie głównym zagrożeniem są ludzie. Strefy Zakazane W czasie wojny zarówno Kolektyw jak i wszystkie mocarstwa świata dokonywały własnych, często przerażających i upiornych eksperymentów, zarówno na ludziach jak i zwierzętach. Jedne próbowały stworzyć broń do walki z ludźmi inne miały za zadanie stworzenie super-żołnierzy, którzy przechyliliby szale zwycięstwa na korzyść którejś ze stron. Efekty były jednak w zdecydowanej większości takie same, masa bólu, cierpienia i śmierci, często poniesiona przez niewinne ofiary skrajnego, nierzadko bezsensownego okrucieństwa. Kolektyw nawet nie próbuje udawać, że wie o wszystkich Strefach Zakazanych, co prawda jego członkowie wiedzą jakich potworności sami się dopuszczali i w gruncie rzeczy nadal dopuszczają, jednak nie mają pewności czy wiedzą o wszystkim co robiły inne państwa. W chaosie wojny pewne dane łatwo było zgubić, zniszczyć, odcięte placówki bez odpowiedniego zaopatrzenia mogły stracić kontrolę nad swoimi obiektami badawczymi, problemów było mnóstwo i wszystkie przyczyniły się do usiania mapy planety masą stref, do których żaden obywatel nie może zostać wpuszczony, nie tylko przez wzgląd na ujawnienie tajnych sekretów, ale głównie na jego własne zdrowie i życie. Najlepszym przykładem jest tutaj Syberia, będąca istną mozaiką Stref Zakazanych, Kontrolowanych i Dzikich, co tylko świadczy o tym, jakie rzeczy musiały się tam dziać w czasie wojny. Takie miejsca roją się od zmutowanych, krwiożerczych stworów, chociaż niekoniecznie eksperymenty genetyczne muszą być tutaj zagrożeniem. Do stref zakazanych zalicza się także miejsca gdzie użyto broni jądrowej, albo właśnie zniszczone w czasie wojny elektrownie atomowe, gdzie promieniowanie może zabić nieostrożnego podróżnika. Innymi strefami zakazanymi są miejsca gdzie używano wszelkiej maści gazów bojowych, gdzie w przypadku czynników chemicznych, te wciąż mogą zalegać i aktywnie działać na człowieka, jeśli utknęły na przykład w piwnicach bez wentylacji. Istnieją całe połacie zabudowań znanych jako Martwe Miasta, gdzie używano broni biologicznej, na których trupy do dnia dzisiejszego zalegają na ulicach, nikt jednak nie kwapi się aby je uprzątnąć z obawy przed zarażeniem mikrobami jakie nadal mogą być aktywne. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Władcy Umysłów